1. Field
The present invention relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to techniques for displaying annunciators and associated menu screens for voice and data applications in wireless communication devices.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication such as voice, packet data, video, messaging, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users and may be based on code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), or some other multiple access techniques.
Wireless communication devices (e.g., cellular phones) are widely used for communication with wireless communication networks and for other functions and applications. For example, these devices may be used to originate and receive voice and data calls, retrieve messages from voicemail boxes maintained by the networks, store information such as phone books, and so on. Besides functioning as a replacement for conventional telephones, these wireless devices offer the advantage of portability and allow the users to establish wireless communication from virtually any location within the coverage of the networks.
Wireless devices may be designed to support various voice applications in addition to the basic functions and applications described above. For example, voice recognition may be used to allow for hands-free operation of a wireless device, which is highly desirable for safety reasons in an automobile. The voice recognition feature is normally supported by operating the wireless device in conjunction with a hands-free kit that can recognize voice commands from the user. The voice recognition capability typically needs to be activated before it can be used. As another example, a “voice memo” application allows the user to record messages on the wireless device.
It is desirable to be able to easily view the current status of the various voice applications supported by a given wireless device. This is especially true in a mobile environment where the user's attention should be focused on other things instead of looking for the status of a particular voice application.
There is therefore a need in the art for techniques to efficiently and clearly display the current status of various applications supported by wireless devices.